Viva Volver A Arrancar A Viva Pinata Story
by Raven-Blackwood
Summary: Set a few years after the game, Pinata island had taken a turn for the worse. Just as all hope was beinging to dim, a stranger appears from nowhere, can he return Pinata island back to it's original paradise? Or will he simply leave like the last owner?


Disclaimer: Viva pinata the computer game is not mine, it belongs to RARE. Only the OC Is mine.

Summary: Welcome, if your reading this fic, then chances are your a viva pinata fan, I'm a huge fan, have been since it came out. But I was always upset by the lack of Viva Pinata fanfiction that isn't related purely to the TV series, even in the GAME section of no less.

This is my first Viva Pinata fanfic, so please be kind. This story is set a few years after the X-box 360 Viva Pinata game. So the characters have aged a bit. In my story, the character we were playing as, for this story I called him Rusuban, which is spanish for 'Caretaker'. Has left the island for good, leaving everything to go to hell in a handbasket for lack of a better term. Leafos's father has passed away, leaving Leafos in charge of keeping the many gardens looked after enough so that Professor pester doesn't completely take over. It's this point in which she's started giving up on hope for good that the OC appears. He has amnesia, (handy, eh?) so it's basically going to be a completely new start for him. There might be romance, not entirely sure yet.

Feel free to ask me questions about anything, the story or the game pinata care advise. Just nothing personal ok? w

Enjoy!

Prologue

"Oh my, someone call the doctor! Someone's fainted!-"

--

After a long time of dreamless sleep, a person that had been found unconscious just a few feet from the village's border awoke. He awoke to an ear splitting headache and the noise of beeping. Along with various other mechanical and hospital like noises. It wasn't until he came to a little more, that he realised he'd fainted, so a hospital would account for where he probably was. For the mean while he kept his eyes closed, simply due to past experiences in hospitals, the walls and ceilings were always a blinding white.

It was in the few minutes he kept them closed that he focused enough to overhear some people talking not too far away.

"Any news on the patient?" it was distinctly female, probably in her mid twenties from first guess.

"Well, at first I thought it was just simple case of exhaustion and dehydration mixed in with an empty stomach. Bad yes, but not untreatable. But when I was checking him over I found swelling on the back of his head. He'd been hit hard by something from behind." The second person was male without doubt; his voice was youngish as well but deep enough to be discernable even when only partially conscious. Not to mention all doctors seemed to speak in a different language.

When he took note of the mentioning of head trauma, he couldn't help himself from reaching his hand around and checking for himself, which was a bad idea, as the moment he touched the spot he was filled with indescribable pain. It was lucky he didn't groan loud enough to give away his wake ness.

"_When did that happen?"_ he thought_._

"Was it an accident or purpose?"

"Not entirely sure but that should really be left up to the police anyway. But they're swamped with work at the moment, so haven't been able to send anyone over."

"Well when do you think he might wake up?"

"That's hard to tell, with head trauma it could be a concussion. And that could mean anytime, from now to who knows when. But even if he does wake up there's a possibility of some.. side affects."

"Side affects?"

"Possible amnesia, impaired motor controls, even loss of speech, they're all a possibility."

"Well, thank you doctor, if anything happens, please keep me updated."

"Of course, Oh and Leafos,"

"Yes Doctor Patch?"

"You need to rest. We know it's been hard on you since your father passed away and Rusuban left.. but."

"I appreciate the concern doc, but I'll be fine."

Without another word, the patient heard the door open and close, a drawn out sigh then the door to the room he was in open. Slowly footsteps made it over towards his bed and stopped, faint scribbling of pencil on paper was heard and he felt it was the right time to open his eyes.

Easing them open slowly, letting the light drift in, in small increments of course. Enabled him to make shapes, and colours out rather than a garbled mess. The doctor in front of him wore a large blue monkey mask, hiding a normal looking face inside past a open mouth hole. The rest of the doctor's body was normal proportions, wearing a stereotype white lab coat and stethoscope.

"Oh, your awake."

Please read and review!

Any questions will be answered, any general pinata care advise is also free.


End file.
